Sacrament
by nochick-fics
Summary: L gives Light the massage that he promised him...


**Fandom: **Death Note  
**Title: **Sacrament  
**Pairing: **LxLight  
**Rating: **MATURE  
**Timeline: **AU- _Extreme_ divergence after the rain scene in episode 25.  
**Summary: **L gives Light the massage that he promised him...  
**AN:** My take on what could have been on that stairway. Spell-checked only. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_Sacrament_

_

* * *

  
_

This was not the behavior of a god.

But yet…

"I'm going to massage you now."

Light stared into the dark, curious eyes of Ryuzaki, opening his mouth with every intention of resisting his offer. Letting the man wipe his feet was bad enough. Wiping his dripping, disheveled hair in return was even worse. Indeed, what kind of god would let his sworn enemy handle him further… with his strong, slender hands?

"… Do what you want," he said for the second time since their escape from the storm. He swallowed hard, so hard that it would not have surprised him at all if the sound would have cast an echo in the deafening silence of the stairway. Light tried to convince himself that this was all a part of his master plan to further earn the detective's trust… but if that was true, then why was his heart beating so rapidly over the thought of being touched by him?

Ryuzaki rose to his feet and made his way up the steps. He moved behind Light and sat down, resting a leg on either side of the young man. Light felt himself tense in-

_anticipation_

- apprehension and tried to relax. If the weirdo wanted to give him a massage to make amends for getting him drenched in the first place then who was he to stop him… right?

"A good massage is conducive to deductive reasoning," Ryuzaki explained in that soft, melodic way of his, running his hands along Light's arms and shoulders until they met at the back of his neck. Light gritted his teeth and frowned, barely managing to stave off a tremble. It was nothing, nothing at all except his natural reaction in being somewhat ticklish to the touch.

That was it, and nothing more.

As skilled fingers began to press and knead their way into his resistant flesh, Light hesitantly let his head fall forward, granting Ryuzaki more access to his skin. While he highly doubted his ability to "solve" the Kira case could be improved by such a technique, it felt… _really__ good._ So good, in fact, that he soon forgot his initial defensiveness and finally settled down. Actually, it was all he could do to stop himself from leaning back for more of the same.

With only the sound of their breathing to interrupt them, Ryuzaki moved down to his shoulders, concentrating on each one with all the skill and care of a physician performing delicate surgery. When he was satisfied, he shifted over to the center of Light's back and resumed his ministrations. Light squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as both his mind _and_ his body began reacting to Ryuzaki's touch in a most unwelcome fashion. This wasn't normal, at least, not for him. Yet somehow, it felt… _right._

He was hard. That was nothing new.

He was hard for a man. Not exactly a common occurrence, but generally nothing worth fretting over.

But that he was hard for _this_ man? Unthinkable… and yet perfectly fitting.

Light briefly tensed again as he felt Ryuzaki's hands graze his sides (really, should a god be so ticklish?) as they met and intertwined across his chest. Ryuzaki pulled him close, cradling him in a firm, backwards embrace, and he rested his head against Light's left shoulder, sighing deeply.

"R-Ryuzaki…"

"I'm sorry."

Light cringed inwardly as he felt Ryuzaki's voice resonate throughout his body. For now… this one time only… he resigned himself to being held in his arms. The seconds stretched out into minutes as they sat there, neither of them all too eager to break the fragile bond between them. This moment, it had nothing at all to do with the battle of wills between Kira and L. This was something else… something _more_… something that could have been had their circumstances been different. Light knew this…

"I'm sad."

… and it seemed that perhaps Ryuzaki did, too.

Light turned his head to the side and waited for further explanation from the enigmatic man. He began to suspect that he wasn't going to receive one and opened his mouth to inquire when Ryuzaki said something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

"You'll understand soon."

Ryuzaki pressed closely against him and Light had to choke back a groan as he felt a rock solid mass dig into his back. Even through their respective layers of clothing he could feel its heat and its length, pulsating almost violently in its desperation. Giving himself up to his body's urges, Light let his mind go blank with desire, the skin of his neck tingling as the strange man's breath danced against him, and everything from the waist down erupting into a fireball of need.

He gasped loudly when Ryuzaki's tongue stole across the sensitive area just underneath his hairline. Ryuzaki then cradled Light's jaw in his hand and turned it toward him, nuzzling his way between the young man's head and shoulder and gently sinking his teeth into his flesh, biting it, sucking it, licking it, kissing it, all the while lowering his other hand down Light's abdomen and caressing him with his fingers. Light clenched his teeth, his groans escaping him in short, choked spurts. He grabbed onto Ryuzaki's wrist and slid it between his legs, grinding his erection into the palm of the man's hand. Ryuzaki took him into his grasp and squeezed, and Light finally cried out, no longer able to subdue the sheer and blinding pleasure of his enemy's touch.

Ryuzaki's wandering tongue flicked against Light's earlobe. He unfastened Light's pants with one skilled hand and pushed it inside, his fingers immediately meeting with a warm patch of wetness as he found Light's hardness and claimed it, pulling the young man's head back with his other hand and clamping down onto his neck while he stroked him. Light braced his hands on the step and began thrusting into Ryuzaki's fist, sliding wetly in and out of it, fucking it with deliberation. Ryuzaki pressed forward again, rubbing himself against Light's back as he tended to him and moaning desperately into his skin.

"Light," he whispered, panting harshly, his fingers gliding effortlessly along the young man's cock.

Light reached behind him with one arm and held onto the back of Ryuzaki's neck as he drove himself upwards, matching him thrust for stroke and shamelessly whimpering as he felt himself reaching the point of eruption. The slick, sloshing sound of their friction filled his ears and he tried to hold on, he tried to make it last because after this…. But the way Ryuzaki insisted on purring his name while he touched him, it was more than he could bear-

"Ryu… za…. _Unnnngh!!!_"

- and he bucked his hips one last time, crying out another God's name and coming harder than he had ever come before in his life, shuddering uncontrollably as he coated Ryuzaki's hand in warmth. He fell back against the other man as the force of his orgasm overtook him, and Ryuzaki held him firmly while he recovered.

After a few minutes, Ryuzaki removed his hand and grabbed one of the nearby towels, wiping it clean. Light reluctantly pulled out of his one-armed embrace and turned around, kneeling on the step and gazing into the face of a man he may have very well come to love had things been different between them. Rather, had _they_ been different themselves.

His eyes flitted over the swollen mound in Ryuzaki's crotch. With trembling fingers, he unzipped the man's jeans and tentatively touched the dark spot of wetness that had seeped through his underwear. In the back of his mind, Light realized that this was going to be the first and last time that he ever touched another man in such a way and he pushed the thought aside, instead focusing on the moment before him. He hooked his hands into the waistband and tugged, and Ryuzaki raised his hips so that he could slide them down to his ankles. Light stared at his cock as it jutted out, eager for his attention and glistening wet with his anticipation. He lowered his head and ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft, trailing it up and swiping it across the tip, swallowing the faint, salty taste. Ryuzaki closed his eyes, his breath falling harshly from his parted lips as Light did it a second time, twirling his tongue around him to tease him further.

Light then planted his hands on Ryuzaki's knees and took him completely into his mouth, closing his lips around him. He felt Ryuzaki thread his fingers through his hair as he began to move cautiously, relaxing his throat and taking in as much of his cock as he could without choking. Up and down… in and out… Light closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of Ryuzaki, filling his mouth, fucking it, easing between his lips and throbbing against his tongue. When the hand in his hair gripped him even tighter and the breathing overhead grew more erratic, Light increased his efforts, sucking him off harder and faster until the back of his throat was met with a stunning burst of release that caught him off guard in its velocity. He swallowed reflexively and brought his hand up, using it to pump Ryuzaki's cock until it had exhausted itself.

When he felt the detective collapse against his back, Light let go of him and moved his head to the side, giving him a parting lick as he slid from his mouth. He swallowed one last time and sighed deeply in contentment, waiting patiently for Ryuzaki to recuperate and pushing away the veil of inevitability that soon surfaced within him, seeking to blanket him once again now that the their time together was drawing to a close.

Ryuzaki sat up and placed a slender finger under Light's chin, raising it and gazing into his eyes. His hair, still damp from the rain and as haphazard a mess as always, hung in his face and his naturally pale skin had taken on a hint of color.

He was _beautiful._

"Your hair is still wet." Light reached out and swept back a lock of Ryuzaki's hair.

A little bit longer…. If they could just stay like this a little bit longer....

A frown passed over his face. What the hell was he thinking? This momentary diversion from reality didn't change a thing. He was still Kira and Ryuzaki was still L, and both of them were still fighting for their idea of justice. Light couldn't afford to let _anyone_ get in the way of his pursuit of a perfect world, especially the one person most committed to stopping him. He just couldn't, no matter how much he may have wanted to in these waning moments of togetherness.

"We should… we should get back," he said shakily, backing away from Ryuzaki and taking a seat beside him. "Before someone comes looking for us."

Ryuzaki's gaze fell to the floor, where it remained for some time.

"Yes, of course," he finally said, nodding in affirmation.

The two men zipped themselves up without speaking. Light grabbed his shoes and put them on while Ryuzaki placed a thumb against his lip and waited.

"Do you think it will rain tomorrow?" the young man asked, wanting to break the silence.

Ryuzaki turned to face him and favored him with a sad, thoughtful smile.

"I don't think it matters anymore."

Before Light could open his mouth to respond, the chiming ring of a cell phone filled the air, effectively ruining the moment. Forever.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki stood up as he spoke into the phone, holding it to his ear in that odd way of his. "Alright… I'm on my way." He closed the phone and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Shall we go then, Light?"

Light nodded hastily and stood up, ignoring the twinge of protest in his legs. The two of them set off towards the stairway exit, again, swathed in the silent reflection of their impending departure. As they reached the door to the stairway, Light was taken aback by the sudden seizing of his wrist. He stared down at Ryuzaki's hand, the same hand that had maneuvered his flesh with such caring, now strong and unyielding as it gripped him.

"Ryuzaki! What the-?"

The kiss was surprisingly soft. Tender. And over far, far too soon.

Ryuzaki let go of him and backed away, sparing him one last look before disappearing through the door. After a moment, Light followed. The door closed quietly behind him, leaving the last remnants of his lucidity- of his very _humanity_, it seemed- on the stairway behind him, never to return.

The End


End file.
